As the number of mobile communication devices continues to increase and as new applications for their use continue to be developed, the consumption of data communication resources increases apace. Service providers are constantly endeavoring to increase the data communication capacity they can provide while managing their infrastructure costs. As the demand for data communication services continues to increase, systems come nearer to reaching the capacity of the available communication spectrum. If the capacity of the communication spectrum in an area, such as a wireless network cell, is reached, the addition of infrastructure will not increase the data communication capacity of a service provider maintaining the cell. Therefore, service providers are constantly seeking to increase the efficiency of their communication spectrum usage and to identify new portions of the communication spectrum that can be used.